Under the Rain
by Haydenne
Summary: Quand passé et présent se mélangent... Peut-on faire confiance aux personnes que l'on a connu ? Les sentiments restent-ils inchangés ? Une protagoniste du passé de G refait surface alors qu'il la croyait partie à jamais. Elle se retrouve mêlée à une enquête qui va soulever de plus en plus de questions...
1. Chapitre 1 - Présent 1

Bonjour tout le monde :-)

Je suis nouvelle sur le site donc ça sera ma toute première fiction! J'écris depuis environ 4 ans, j'ai commencé en écrivant des fanfictions sur un groupe de musique qui me plaisait à l'époque, puis de temps en temps j'écris des histoires n'ayant rien à voir avec des films ou séries existantes mais j'avais envie de ré écrire des fanfictions et les partager, donc j'espère que cela vous plaira!

Si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques sur ma façon d'écrire et sur comment l'améliorer je suis preneuse :-)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :-)

_xoxo_

**H.**

_Bien évidemment NCIS: L.A et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

* * *

Under the rain

1

**Présent - 1**

Callen ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder l'heure et de se rendre compte qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'être en retard. Il se leva et se pris les pieds dans les quelques bouteilles de bières qui jonchaient le sol. «Il faudrait que je change mes habitudes.» pensa-t-il. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avec ce qu'il trouva en premier. On klaxonna. Il attrapa son sac, sortit de chez lui et s'installa dans la Challenger de son coéquipier. Sam l'observa quelques instants avant de démarrer.

- Toi tu as encore passé la soirée seul comme un reclus à te triturer le cerveau n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu me connais si bien ! Répondit ironiquement Callen.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au centre des opérations. Kensi était déjà entrain de taquiner Deeks sur sa nouvelle manie du moment et Hetty semblait avoir une mauvaise conversation téléphonique. Une journée comme toute les autres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a cette fois ? Questionna Callen en parlant de Deeks.

- Figure toi que Monsieur a déclaré que, depuis qu'il était mon partenaire, il avait pris 4 kilos et que c'était du à mes mauvaises habitudes alimentaires ! Déclara Kensi.

Sam hocha la tête en signe d'accord et Callen se mit à rire.

- Sérieusement les gars ?

- Rigole pas G., c'est pareil avec toi ! Se moqua Sam.

- Quoi ?

Ils entendirent le sifflement d'Eric qui signifiait que la partie de rigolade était terminée. Hetty se trouvait déjà dans la pièce et avait un air grave, ce qui était mauvais. Elle fit signe à Nell et la jeune femme commença à expliquer la situation.

- Il y a deux heures, Antonio Vargas, l'un des membres les plus important du cartel Vargas a été assassiné par voiture piégée alors qu'il se trouvait à Los Angeles.

- En quoi ça concerne le NCIS ? Demanda Kensi.

- Car sur les lieux, se trouvait une femme qui n'était pas sensée s'y trouver, expliqua Nell qui fit apparaître les images d'une caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait dans la rue de l'explosion, cette femme.

Callen se sentit vaciller à la vue de la femme en question, ce n'était pas possible.

- Nous l'avons identifié comme étant Alexandra Mears, elle a fait partie de la Marine avant de devenir agent du NCIS, continua Eric, le problème, est qu'elle est supposée être morte -il afficha à l'écran le certificat de décès- depuis 9 ans.

Callen ferma les yeux et se répéta «Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible.»

- Comment elle est morte ? Interrogea Deeks.

- Eh bien justement, on a jamais vraiment pu le prouver, mais on a supposé que c'était le cartel Vargas lui même, poursuivit Eric en affichant d'autres documents à l'écran. A l'époque, elle s'était trop impliquée dans l'affaire du meurtre d'Alexa Jenkins, une institutrice qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qui devait témoigner contre le cartel.

- Alexa a été tuée de la même façon qu'Antonio Vargas, ajouta Nell.

Sam regarda son partenaire qui affichait de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

- G ?

- C'est forcément un coup monté, se décida-t-il enfin à parler. Il y a neuf ans, juste avant de travailler pour le NCIS, j'étais à la CIA et on enquêtait sur Vargas et son cartel. Le NCIS n'avait rien à voir dans l'enquête mais Alexa était une amie d'Alexandra et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'en est mêlée.

Il s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes et reprit :

- Elle est morte, j'en suis certain.

Et il sortit de la salle, laissant l'équipe pleines de questions.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Passé 1

Hello :-)

Merci à juu-densi pour sa review (ma première!):-)

Merci à Ratoncita73 et juu-densi de me suivre :-)

Voici le chapitre 2, qui n'est pas la suite mais un bon dans le passé ! Je pense que la fiction fonctionnera avec un chapitre dans le présent puis un chapitre dans le passé et ainsi de suite :-)

J'espère que ca vous plaira !

_xoxo_

**H.**

* * *

Under the rain

2

**9 ans plus tôt**

L'agent Callen , armé de ses indémodables Ray-Ban, entra dans le périmètre sécurisé et s'approcha de la voiture carbonisée. Son partenaire était déjà sur les lieux et était entrain de discuter avec le spécialiste des explosions.

- Ah Callen, enfin ! Merci de nous faire l'honneur de ta présence !

- Jack, les embouteillages tu connais ? Demanda ironiquement Callen.

Le Jack en question leva les yeux au ciel et fit un petit récapitulatif à son bien aimé partenaire.

- La voiture appartient à 'Alexa Jenkins' l'institutrice qui était notre seul témoin contre le cartel Vargas et qui devait témoigner la semaine prochaine, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Le médecin légiste doit encore le confirmer mais il est très probable que ça soit elle la victime, expliqua-t-il en montrant du doigt le corps carbonisé de la pauvre femme.

- Et ces connards vont encore s'en sortir alors que tout le monde sait ce qu'ils trafiquent ! Explosa Callen.

L'agent remarqua qu'une jeune femme était entrain de 'se battre' avec un officier de police pour rentrer dans le périmètre. Elle brandissait une plaque et lui hurlait dessus. Il s'approcha.

- Je suis du NCIS ! NCIS !

- Désolé madame, jamais entendu parlé, répondit l'officier calmement.

- Moi j'en ai entendu parlé, mais en quoi cette enquête vous concerne-t-elle ? Demanda Callen.

Elle regarda l'agent, les larmes aux yeux et sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs, elle lui expliqua qu'elle connaissait la victime et qu'elle pourrait les aider si ils le voudraient. G vérifia son insigne et fit alors signe à l'officier qui la laissa passer le périmètre. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la voiture quand Callen l'arrêta en se plaçant devant elle.

- Vous ne devriez pas voir ça.

- J'ai vu pire, croyez moi, rétorqua-t-elle en passant devant lui.

- Si cette femme comptait vraiment pour vous, alors ça sera pire, dit-il en se plaçant à nouveau devant elle, croyez moi.

Elle luttait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer mais les larmes s'accumulèrent sur son visage. Et soudainement, elle s'arrêta. Elle n'était plus triste mais en colère. En colère contre Alexa qui ne l'avait pas écouté et qui avait refusé sa protection, en colère contre Vargas et son cartel de malheur qui avait déjà détruit des milliers de vie et celle de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, en colère contre la justice Américaine qui allait laisser Vargas s'en sortir, en colère contre ce stupide agent qui l'empêchait de passer.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes en colère et que vous avez envie de tuer ce fils de p***, j'en ai envie aussi, tenta-t-il pour la calmer. Alexa était mon seul témoin, mon enquête tombe à l'eau mais tout va bien plus loin que tout ça.

- Comment ça ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous dire.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme tourna les talons. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour poursuivre l'enquête, elle le ferait seule de son côté. Depuis toujours, elle s'était débrouillée sans aucune aide alors elle finirait bien par trouver un moyen pour envoyer Vargas six pieds sous terre.

- Alexandra ?

Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner.

- Restez en dehors de ça, de cette enquête.

Cette fois-çi, elle s'en alla pour de bon. Callen avait l'étrange sentiment que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il allait la voir.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Présent 2

Bonjour :-)

Voici le chapitre 3 qui se passe donc dans le présent et le 4ème sera donc dans le passé. J'espère que la dynamique présent/passé marchera et qu'elle vous plaira. :-)

_xoxo_

**H.**

* * *

Under the rain

3

**Présent-2**

- Tu comptes m'expliquer ?

Sam Hanna regardait son partenaire taper dans un sac de sable et cherchait des réponses, mais l'intéressé ne semblait pas l'écouter. Ce n'est pas que Callen refusait de le faire mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de frapper. Il ne pouvait pas car sinon il allait devoir penser, réfléchir à toute cette histoire qui n'avait aucun sens et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

- Écoutes G, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et cette fille mais maintenant elle est recherchée pour meurtre et...

- Et quoi ? le coupa G qui s'arrêta de frapper. Cet ordure le méritait, j'ai rêvé de le faire une centaine de fois.

L'agent rangea ses gants, s'essuya le front et continua.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas Alexandra car elle est morte.

Sam secoua légèrement la tête en signe de désaccord. Lui et Callen avaient souvent les mêmes intuitions et les mêmes avis mais ce jour-là, Sam était persuadé que G se voilait la face et qu'il refusait d'admettre la vérité qui était qu'Alexandra Mears était en vie et qu'elle avait tuée Vargas et son chauffeur pour se venger.

- Si c'était un coup monté, pourquoi prendre le risque d'utiliser Mears et de soulever des questions ? Demanda Sam, sur le ton de la rhétorique.

- Aucune idée ! Répondit Callen en haussant les épaules.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de sport et Sam soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Callen soupira également. Il savait qu'il allait pertinemment devoir rendre des comptes à Hetty et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer. «Mr Callen. » entendit-il alors qu'il passait devant son bureau. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers elle.

- Hetty.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle en se servant une tasse de thé.

- Hetty, je suis aussi perdu que vous dans cette affaire, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Je sais, mais vous en savez plus que les dossiers de la CIA sur l'enquête Vargas, affirma-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son précieux thé, car après avoir utilisé une faveur qu'un vieil ami me devait, il m'a informé que la CIA n'avait aucune trace de la participation de Mademoiselle Mears dans l'enquête et qu'il était noté que vous ne la connaissiez pas et que vous n'aviez aucune idée de la façon dont elle avait réussit à se retrouver dans une des planques du cartel, le jour où elle s'est -soi-disant- fait tuer.

- Tout cela est vrai.

- Vous avez beau être un des agents les plus doués, vous ne savez pas me mentir Monsieur Callen.

- Personne ne peut vous mentir et s'en sortir Hetty, dit-il en souriant. Écoutez je... -il hésita- J'ai réagit de cette façon car c'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Elle est venue me voir plusieurs fois, je lui disait de se tenir à l'écart de l'enquête sans faire plus attention à elle et... et elle est morte.

Hetty posa sa tasse de thé. Elle savait que Callen croyait à ce qu'il lui disait mais elle savait également qu'il avait omis une grande partie de la vérité. Elle savait aussi -car Hetty savait beaucoup de choses- qu'il lui dirait l'entière vérité quand il serait prêt. Après tout, ce n'était pas le fort de Callen de parler de sa vie passé et de ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Nell vint interrompre la conversation.

- On a du nouveau.

Quand toute l'équipe fût présente dans la salle, Nell leur montra les images d'une caméra de vidéo-surveillance.

- On essayait de retrouver Alexandra Mears sur les caméras quand le logiciel a identifier cet homme. Il s'appelle Michael Wood, un ancien Marine qui est lui aussi -elle montra à l'écran le certificat de décès- supposé être mort, depuis 12 ans cette fois.

- Ça fait beaucoup de mort-vivant en une journée ! S'amusa Deeks.

- Il y a 12 ans, Michael Wood, sa femme et leur petit garçon ont été tués par voiture piégée, continua Eric.

- Par le cartel ? Demanda Kensi.

- Non, répondit Nell, Wood était en mission prolongée au Yémen et il s'est fait trahir par un informateur qui lui donnait des informations sur Al-Qaïda et qui par la suite, en était devenu un membre important. Il a disparu depuis 2 ans et on a jamais plus entendu parlé de lui.

- Wood aurait réussit à s'en sortir vivant ? Comment ? Et il aurait réussit à se venger et il s'associerait à Mears ? Pour quelle raison ? Questionna Sam.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Callen, pensant qu'il avait peut-être les réponses à toutes ces questions mais à voir son regard, il était tout aussi perdu qu'eux.

- Avec l'apparition de Wood dans l'équation, on est quasiment certain que c'était bien Alexandra Mears sur les images, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, fit remarquer Kensi.

- Ce qui est d'autant plus incompréhensible, c'est que Wood a réussit à se cacher pendant 12 ans, Mears 9 ans, ils ont du planifier cette vengeance et ils se feraient attraper sur des caméras sur le lieu du crime ? Ils devaient être largement capable de les repérer ! Quelque chose a dû se passer, exposa Deeks à son tour, Callen une idée ?

- Je n'avais peut-être pas totalement tort quand je pensais à un coup monté, quand Alexandra m'avait dit qu'elle se vengerait, elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Elle voulait l'anéantir, anéantir le cartel, l'envoyer six pieds sous terre mais sans le tuer.

- Donc tu penses qu'elle ne l'a pas tué ?

- J'en suis certain. Ce n'est pas une tueuse.

En disant ces derniers mots, il eût un pincement au cœur car il mentait. Il se souvint soudain du regard qu'elle avait le premier jour qu'il l'avait rencontré, un regard rempli de haine, un regard de tueuse. Et ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce regard, il lui donnait froid dans le dos.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui connaisse la série 'Nikita', vous avez sans doute remarqué les petites références (Les noms Mears/Michael et l'histoire de Michael) Nikita est une de mes séries favorites !:-)_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Passé 2

Hello !:-)

Voici le chapitre 4, la suite donc du chapitre 2 puisqu'on est de nouveau 9 ans plus tôt !

Je sais que je suis plutôt longue à planter le décors et à faire bouger les choses (surtout entre Callen et Alexandra que se soit dans le présent ou le passé) mais les prochains chapitres devraient être mieux ! (enfin...j'espère! ^_^)

Donnez moi vos avis, qu'ils soient positif et négatif ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je fais de mal et qui devrait être amélioré:-)

Merci à vous et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre car moi je n'en suis pas très satisfaite...

_xoxo_

**H.**

* * *

Under the rain

4

**9 ans plus tôt -2**

_Quelques jours après le meurtre d'Alexa..._

- Si on peut pas les arrêter, on va leur en faire baver, déclara Callen. Ils s'en sortiront pas comme ça.

- A quoi bon ? C'est perdu d'avance ! McCarthy te laissera jamais faire et eux, ils s'en sortiront toujours, répliqua Jack.

Les deux partenaires étaient à leur bureau et tandis que Callen cherchait un moyen pour anéantir le cartel, Jack se concentrait déjà sur la prochaine enquête.

- Je vais aller voir McCarthy. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose que l'on puisse faire !

- Callen, tu devrais laisser tomber. On les aura une autre fois.

Callen n'écouta pas son coéquipier et se rendit sans plus attendre dans le bureau de sa supérieure.

- Je t'aurai prévenu ! Lui cria Jack.

L'agent déterminé frappa à la porte du bureau et entra.

- Madame.

- Callen, voulez-vous quelque-chose ?

- J'ai bien réfléchit à propos de Vargas et du cartel et je pense que...

- L'enquête n'est-elle pas clause ? Le coupa-t-elle.

- Si mais... mais je pense qu'on peut tout de même réussir à l'avoir par un chemin détourné, expliqua-t-il. On sait pertinemment qu'il revend sa drogue à des endroits bien précis, on pourrait y placer des voitures de patrouilles et leur mettre la pression.

- Callen, soupira McCarthy, tout cela me prendrait des ressources que je n'ai pas. On finira par l'avoir mais pas aujourd'hui.

Son téléphone sonna ce qui mit fin à la conversation, bien qu'elle semblait déjà terminée. Callen était désemparé et commençait à croire que Jack et sa supérieure avait raison. Certains types sont apparemment intouchables. Puis il repensa à Alexandra, que penserai-t-elle de tout ça ? Sans doute mettrait-elle la CIA à feu et à sang. Elle semblait être un sacré bout de femme. Il revit le regard qu'elle avait eu ce jour-là. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, Vargas avait anéantit trop de vies. Il s'en occuperait par lui même, après tout, il avait l'habitude de se débrouiller seul.

Callen avait l'impression de regarder le plus mauvais film qu'il avait jamais vu. Il faisait nuit et seulement deux réverbères éclairaient la rue. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il était planqué devant le restaurant 'La Familia', connu des services de police pour servir de couverture à une plate-forme de revente de drogue. Il pourrait rentrer à l'intérieur et y mettre un joli bordel mais cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui et il avait envie de rester en vie. Il pensait plutôt à arrêter des acheteurs à leur sortie pour décrédibiliser l'endroit. Mais toutes les personnes sortant de l'endroit n'avaient pas l'air d'être des habitués de la chose et il ne pouvait pas tous les arrêter. Il devrait peut-être commencer avec un autre endroit. Il mit la clé dans le contact et s'apprêta à démarrer quand... «Non mais c'est une blague ?! » Il coupa le contact et sortie de la voiture.

- Mademoiselle Mears !

- Vous ?! S'exclama la jeune femme. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je peux vous poser la même question.

- Et bien je viens déguster un bon petit plat dans ce restaurant.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Alexandra... ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Pourtant il a de bonnes critiques !

- Sérieusement -il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena plus loin de l'entrée- vous devriez partir.

- Je ne suis pas une de ces femmes que vous avez l'habitude de protéger ! -elle leva les yeux au ciel- J'ai été Marine et je suis moi aussi, agent du gouvernement. Je sais me défendre. -après un temps d'hésitation elle ajouta:- et sans doute mieux que vous. La CIA a clos l'enquête n'est ce pas ?

Le silence de Callen face à cette question lui suffit comme réponse.

- Donc vous êtes là pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Et votre petite surveillance est aussi illégale que la petite visite que je m'apprêtai à faire, alors maintenant laissez moi, ordonna-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Alexandra !

- Mais quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Rapidement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa en posant ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune femme. Tellement surprise de ce mouvement, elle ne bougea pas et lui rendit même son baiser. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle réalisa.

- Non mais vous avez un pro...

- Taisez-vous ! La coupa-t-il.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il s'expliqua :

- Au moment où vous alliez entrer dans le restaurant, Vargas est arrivé et il ne fallait pas qu'il vous vois. Et je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen là pour vous faire taire. Le taisez-vous c'était parcequ'il vous aurait entendu brailler.

- Bra...Brailler ?! Je ne vous ai rien demandé moi alors allez vous plaindre ailleurs ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous n'allez pas abandonner n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-il calmement après un temps.

Elle se calma à son tour, baissa les yeux et le regarda de nouveau. Ses yeux verts étaient brumeux.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Alors au lieu de faire des choses stupides chacun de notre côté comme se planquer trois heures devant un restaurant ou décider d'aller rendre une petite visite au cartel lui-même dans un endroit bondé, nous devrions faire les choses intelligemment, proposa l'agent.

Callen prit le léger sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme pour un accord. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a se mettre d'accord sur la façon de procéder. Autant dire que les ennuis n'étaient pas là de s'arrêter.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Présent 3

Hello ! :-)

Voici le chapitre 5 qui se passe donc dans le présent, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez...

Pour ceux qui regarderait Mentalist directement le lendemain de la diffusion US, dans l'épisode de dimanche soir il y avait un chef de cartel qui s'appelait Vargas... j'ai bien choisit son nom je crois! ^^

_xoxo_

**H.**

* * *

Under the rain

5

**Présent-3**

Toute l'équipe était d'accord, il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire ce soir. Ils rentrèrent tous donc chez eux, l'esprit rempli de théories plus différentes les unes que les autres sur ce qu'il s'était passé que ce soit dans le passé lointain ou sur l'assassinat récent de Vargas. Ils savaient tous que la seule personne capable de retrouver Alexandra, et donc par la même occasion son complice, était Callen. C'est donc avec la mission de réfléchir à où elle pourrait se cacher que l'agent retourna dans sa maison -quasiment- vide.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil une bière à la main et il se mit à penser. Qu'allait-il faire quand il allait la revoir ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Il hésiterait certainement entre la prendre dans ses bras et lui passer les menottes -quoi qu'il avait déjà fait les deux dans un tout autre contexte-. Il sourit en repensant à ce jour. Puis il repensa à ses yeux verts, ses longs cheveux bruns et cette musique qu'elle écoutait tout le temps. Il ferma les yeux... se remémorant les notes de piano et de saxophone... C'était vraiment étrange de repenser à tout ça, après toutes ces années, il avait fait son deuil. Mais de la savoir en vie était un sentiment qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi. Il y avait bien quelques endroits où elle pourrait être car après l'événement de ce matin, elle devait chercher un endroit où se sentir en sécurité.

Il se leva et pris ses clefs de voiture, de toute façon il n'arriverait pas à dormir et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle soit retourné à ces quelques endroits où ils avaient... vécu ?

En une heure, il avait réussit à visiter trois des quatre endroits dont il se souvenait et aucun d'entre eux ne laissait penser qu'elle avait pu se trouver là. Les trois étaient habités et le dernier se situait dans un bâtiment en attente de destruction. La cachette parfaite si elle avait décidé d'y revenir. Il sortit de sa voiture et entra dans le bâtiment. Étage 3, appartement 4b. Rien, vide, tout était vide. C'était logique. Pourquoi aurait-elle pris le risque ? Il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa voiture quand il se mit à ressentir une forte douleur à la base de son crâne. Et puis le trou noir.

.

- On...dû...repartir !

- … prendre... risque !

L'agent du NCIS reprenait difficilement ses esprits. Il entendait des brides de phrases qui semblaient se passer dans une conversation, plutôt mouvementée, entre un homme et une femme.

- Tu … faire quoi ?!

- … peut-être... débarrasser.

Sa vue était brouillée et ses mains étaient solidement attachées à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il n'arrivait pas encore à voir distinctement le visage des deux protagonistes.

- Jamais tu m'entends ?! S'exclama la femme. Jamais !

- Calme toi s'il te plaît ! Je ne voulais pas dire le tuer ! Alex, Alex regarde moi, demanda l'homme, je voulais dire s'en débarrasser le temps de finir l'opération. On ne peut pas le garder ici au risque qu'il entende tout car là, il faudrait le tuer.

- Chut ! Tais-toi, il est réveillé.

Callen vit le visage de la jeune femme s'approcher lentement de lui.

- G tu m'entends ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Cela faisait 9 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Peut-être avait-elle la peau un peu plus bronzée et changé de couleur de cheveux mais ses yeux, sa voix... pas de doutes, c'était bien elle. Il hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question.

- Michael, dit-elle en se retournant vers le concerné, va lui chercher quelque chose pour la douleur.

- Alex..., murmura Callen.

- Je suis tellement désolé, chuchota-t-elle en passant sa main sur le visage de G, tellement désolé.

- Tu es vivante...

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en voulait terriblement qu'il se retrouve mêlé à tout ça de nouveau. Elle lui fit avaler l'anti-douleur que Michael venait d'apporter.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Quand ses potes du NCIS vont se rendre compte qu'il a disparu, c'est à dire dans -il regarda sa montre- 7 heures, ils vont trouver un moyen de savoir où il est et par la même occasion, où on est.

- On pourrait le laisser ici et s'en aller mais à quoi ça servirait ? Avec Vargas mort, l'opération est fichue !

- Tu suggères quoi alors ? Qu'on se rende ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Peut-être...

- Alex, ils pensent qu'on a tué Vargas ! Et ils doivent avoir une centaine de questions à nous poser, tu comptes y répondre comment ?

- Michael..., dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, on a échoué. Tu devrais partir, je me débrouillerai...

- Hey viens là -il déposa un baiser sur son front- je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Quoi que tu décides de faire, je te suivrai.

Callen observait la scène. Encore un peu confus, il ne comprenait pas tout. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Alexandra se tenait devant lui, bien vivante. Il essaya de prononcer quelques mots.

- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas tué.

Les regards de Michael et Alexandra se tournèrent vers lui.

- Les autres aussi doutes de ta culpabilité, ce n'était pas logique que tu te fasses prendre sur les caméras de vidéo-surveillances, et lui aussi, dit-il en hochant la tête vers Michael. Par contre, il est certain qu'on a une tonne de questions à vous poser.

Alexandra murmura quelque chose à Michael qui ressemblait à « Laisse moi seule avec lui s'il te plaît. » Ce qu'il fit.

- Tu penses que je devrai faire quoi alors ? Demanda-t-elle à Callen.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te dire, je ne peux pas faire autrement... Si tu es vraiment innocente alors on trouvera le coupable.

- Si ? Répéta-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Alex... je suis persuadée que tu ne l'as pas tué parce que toi et moi on avait -il hésita- quelque chose et que je te connaissais mais... c'est du passé, je ne connais pas la personne que tu es devenue.

- Est ce que tu peux me promettre que tu feras tout pour nous déculpabiliser si on se rend ?

- Je te le promet, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Passé 3

**H**ello ! :)

Voilà le 6ème chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Merci à ceux qui me suivent :)

_xoxo_

**H.**

* * *

Under the rain

6

**9 ans plus tôt -3**

_Le lendemain..._

G Callen se laissait imprégner des rayons chauds du soleil. Assis sur un banc près de la plage de Santa Monica, qui était bondée en ce dimanche matin, il attendait celle qui allait être sa partenaire durant les prochains jours. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à cet endroit après avoir échangé leur numéro respectif mais la jeune femme avait déjà plus de trente minutes de retard et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être que Vargas l'avait repérée la veille devant le restaurant ? Il décida de prendre son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Alexandra. Après plusieurs sonneries, elle décrocha enfin.

_- Allô ?_

_- Alexandra ? Mais où êtes vous ? _

_- Euh..._ -elle regarda tout autour d'elle, sans reconnaître la pièce- _Je ne sais pas._

_- Vous ne savez pas ?! _S'exclama-t-il. _Est-ce que vous allez bien ?_

_- Oui oui... j'ai dû..._

Il entendit un bruit étrange et n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. De son côté, Alexandra était tombée en descendant du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle avait buté sur quelque-chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un-. « Oups ! »

_- Je suis là ! Tout va bien ! Attendez deux secondes ! -_elle vérifia sur son portable sa position, grâce au GPS- _Wooooww..._

_- Wooooww ?_

_- Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver là bas, mais je suis quelque part à New Port Beach._

_- New port ... ?! _s'offusqua-t-il. _C'est à au moins une heure de route !_

_- Parfait ! Je vous envoie ma position par sms et on se retrouve dans une heure !_

Il n'eut même pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Il soupira. Ce dimanche allait être une longue journée, une très longue journée. Il se mit donc en route et commença à regretter la proposition qu'il lui avait faite hier soir. Arrêter à eux seuls un cartel de drogue ? Sans aucunes autorisations et ressources gouvernementales ? C'était même idiot de penser que cela serait possible. Surtout que le peu qu'il connaissait de cette fille n'était guère rassurant. Elle semblait avoir un caractère compulsif, dangereux et inconscient... il avait assez de tout ça avec lui même. Peut-être que sa mission était de lui faire comprendre lentement que la vengeance dont elle rêvait n'était pas possible...

.

Après plus de deux heures de trajet, une panne de moteur et plusieurs dollars en moins, Callen arriva à destination. Alexandra l'attendait et lui faisait de grands signes.

- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Dit-elle en montant dans la voiture.

- Tu ? Releva-t-il.

- J'arrive pas à tutoyer les hommes qui m'ont embrassé, expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne me souviens d'absolument de rien d'hier à part ça.

- Ça marche -il sourit- Nuit agitée alors ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se mit de nouveau en route.

- Apparemment...

Aucuns des deux ne semblaient prêt à parler de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pourtant, il allait falloir se mettre d'accord sur quelque-chose.

- Tu penses que c'est idiot c'est ça ? Finit-elle par demander.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Je le pense aussi, continua-t-elle, mais je... -elle soupira- j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais faire autre chose et être heureuse si je ne fais rien pour la venger... Tu as déjà ressentit ça ? Cette impuissance ? Savoir que ce que tu fais est sans espoir mais que tu ne peux pas faire autrement ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses...

- Le 'G' ?

- Entre autres choses...

- Tu me raconteras un jour ?

Il hésita quelques secondes puis posa maladroitement sa main sur la sienne, l'espace d'un instant. Peut-être qu'il lui raconterai, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites jusqu'à présent. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il était devenu si attaché à cette enquête qui pourtant ressemblait à tant d'autre... peut-être était-ce à cause d'Alexandra, à cause du fait qu'elle lui ressemble tant...

Le téléphone de la jeune femme se mit à sonner.

- Allô ?

_- Alex, j'ai des infos pour toi._

- De quel genre ?

_- Du genre qui te permettra de gagner une paire d'année dans ton enquête._

- J't'écoute.

Après une minute, elle raccrocha et fit à Callen, qui partageait son regard entre elle et la route, le plus beau de tous ses sourires.

- Quoi ?

- La guerre n'est pas terminé ! Dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Comment ça ?

- Une de mes indics qui travaille chez les prostituées a entendu une conversation téléphonique d'un de ses clients qui traîne avec le cartel de Santiago, expliqua-t-elle. Vargas organise une sorte de vente, il cherche de nouveaux 'business partners'. Ceux qui sauront lui faire la meilleure offre, auront le droit d'utiliser ses passe-droits entre le Mexique et les États-Unis. Tout le monde cherche à en être !

- Ok mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de ça ?

- Ça te dit de monter un business avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle, le regard espiègle.

- Tu...Tu veux qu'on participe à la vente ?

- Les maladies détruisent de l'intérieur. En essayant de l'atteindre de l'extérieur on a aucune chance mais en l'atteignant de l'intérieur...

- Alexandra...

- Alex.

- Alex... c'est complètement dingue...

La jeune femme soupira. Il attendait quoi ? Qu'on lui serve le moyen d'anéantir le cartel sur un plateau d'or ? Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi motivé qu'elle le pensait mais elle ne pouvait pas réussir sans lui. Aussi dur que cela était de l'admettre, elle avait besoin de lui.

- C'est complètement dingue... mais je pense que si on le joue correctement, ça peut marcher, continua-t-il.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle, enjouée.

Callen hocha la tête.

- Ok alors... je te conseille de prendre plusieurs semaines de vacances car on s'envole pour Mexico demain soir !

Elle alluma la musique et commença à chanter. Callen se mit à sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ? Mais alors que le soleil au Zénith les aveuglait presque, il se sentait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, vivant.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Présent 4

**H**ello :)  
Voici le chapitre 7 qui, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, me semble un peu...bizarre...^^'

Même s'il n'est vraiment pas fameux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Merci aux quelques personnes qui me suivent :)

_xoxo_

**H.**

* * *

Under the rain

7

**Présent-4**

Le silence était pesant dans la voiture qui allait les mener jusqu'au hangar à bateaux pour interrogatoire. Callen conduisait et Alex était à ses côtés, laissant à Michael, seul sur la banquète arrière, le soin de peaufiner son histoire. L'agent était toujours sous le choc d'avoir retrouvé cet être qui fût si important pour lui dans le passé et parmi les centaines de questions qu'il avait à lui poser, il y en avait une qui l'inquiétait tout particulièrement et qui concernait en partie l'étranger qui se trouvait dans sa voiture. Il profitât d'un moment d'assoupissement du concerné pour enfin la poser.

- Il sait tout ? demanda-t-il.

- Tout ?

- -il précisa- Ce qu'il s'est passé avant 'ta mort'.

- Tu veux savoir s'il sait que tu as été impliqué dans une mission illégale ? Non il ne sait pas. On se l'était promis tu te souviens ?

Elle tenta de poser sa main sur celle de Callen, qui enleva la sienne aussitôt.

- Je ne suis plus sûr de rien Alex, on s'était également promis de ne jamais se mentir.

Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait rien lui demander ou attendre quelque chose de lui car il ne lui devait rien. Elle l'avait trahis, et pas juste une seule fois. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi froid avec elle.

- Et toi, tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il sèchement.

La jeune femme soupira et se mit à regarder le paysage défiler. Elle avait passé les 9 dernières années à se cacher et elle en avait oublié de profiter des choses simples de la vie. Se lever le matin avec la bonne odeur des croissants, apprécier les couleurs de l'automne, l'acquisition d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures… ce genre de choses.

- Tu sais qu'on ne pourra répondre à tout lors de l'interrogatoire ?

- Ils pensent juste que tu es venue me voir plusieurs fois à propos de Vargas et que je t'ai conseillé d'aller voir ailleurs. Je ne suis aussi pas sensé savoir comment tu es arrivée jusqu'à la planque. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux après ça. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ta mise en scène.

- Je vois que tu as tout prévu c'est parfait.

Et ce fut de nouveau un silence pesant qui empli la voiture, jusqu'à l'arrivé au hangar. Callen avait prévenu ses collègues, qui avaient été tout aussi surpris qu'ils avaient été ennuyés de devoir retourner au boulot, en plein milieu de la nuit.

.

Callen avait pris soin de les mettre dans une salle différente quand l'équipe arriva enfin. Il expliqua qu'ils s'étaient tout simplement rendus à lui en clamant leur innocence et qu'il les avait ensuite amenés au hangar. Sam remarqua les marques rougeâtres aux poignets de son partenaire mais il savait que poser plus de questions ne servirait à rien pour le moment, tant Callen semblait perturbé.

- Tu veux qu'on procède comment ? Demanda alors Kensi.

- Toi et Deeks, occupez-vous de Wood et pour Ale…Mears, se reprit-il, je dois d'abord lui parler seul à seul, je n'ai pas pu le faire avant à cause de Wood. Après Sam prendra le relais.

Tout le monde acquiesça même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément d'accord avec le fait que Callen aille lui parler sans qu'ils puissent savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Car « seul à seul » voulait également dire aucun enregistrement vidéo et audio. Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir Callen entrer dans la pièce, et puis, plus de son plus d'image.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quoi entre eux ? demanda Kensi à Deeks, en chuchotant, comme par peur que Callen puisse l'entendre.

- Je ne sais pas, mais plus qu'il en laissé faire croire…

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire d'Alexandra, une ambiance glaciale régnait. Callen était resté debout et depuis deux minutes, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot, sans doute parce qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de questions à lui poser… La jeune femme décida donc de briser le silence.

- Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir à en mourir mais j'ai pris le choix de disparaître pour te protéger. C'était ma guerre pas la tienne…

- C'était devenu notre guerre Alex ! NOTRE guerre ! Et c'était à moi de décider si j'avais besoin d'être protéger, pas à toi !

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais resté G. Et tout ce que tu as aujourd'hui, tu ne l'aurais pas eu. Si c'était à refaire, je pense qu'au fond, même toi tu voudrais que je refasse la même chose.

Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la chose qu'elle venait de lui dire. Peut-être avait-elle raison… S'il avait continué avec elle ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux commencés, il n'aurait pas eu ce poste au NCIS, il n'aurait pas connu Sam et le reste de l'équipe, il n'en aurait pas tant appris sur sa famille et il serait sans doute même mort. Mais qu'aurait-il eu s'il était resté ? Quand il y repensait, ces moments passés avec elle avaient été, pour la plupart, les plus heureux qu'il ait jamais vécus.

- A deux, on avait une chance d'y arriver. Regarde où tu en es aujourd'hui ! Vargas est peut-être mort, mais toi et moi on sait que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Le cartel est toujours debout et d'autres personnes mourront.

- Je sais… et c'est pour ça qu'il faut l'anéantir. Michael et moi, on avait un plan avant que Vargas ne se fasse tuer avec quelques modifications et l'aide du NCIS on peut toujours y arriver !

- Alex, écoute-toi ! Ton discours n'a pas changé en 9 ans ! Tu dois laisser tomber.

- Parce que tu as laissé tomber toi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Tu sais durant ces 9 ans, j'ai suivis ce qu'il se passait dans ta vie… Je sais que tu n'as pas laissé tomber non plus, alors ne t'avise pas de me demander de le faire.

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle le laissait sans mots, elle avait toujours été forte pour ça. Il avait oublié à quel point ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. C'était comme être en guerre avec un double de soi. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu ce genre « d'affrontements », cela finissait toujours de la même manière. Elle faisait tout pour le rendre fou et il décidait de lui donner raison. Sauf que cette fois-ci, cela ne pourrait pas marcher car il ne s'agissait plus de lui et elle perdus au fin fond du Mexique, mais de 9 ans dont il avait été totalement absent.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Passé 4

**Hello ! :)**

Voilà donc le chapitre 8, donc le 4ème dans le passé ! Il fait trois fois la taille d'un de mes chapitres habituels, j'étais plutôt inspirée ! ^^ J'ai d'ailleurs pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et je crois que c'est ça le plus important :)

Je regrette un peu la technique que j'ai adapté dans les précédent chapitres, j'aurai dû les faires plus long car j'ai l'impression que mon « action » commence juste à ce chapitre, enfin bref, c'est fait c'est fait ! :p

Ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, c'est ce qui m'est venus à l'esprit en premier et ensuite j'ai écrit l'histoire pour en arriver jusque-là… J'ai un truc avec les missions undercover et aussi avec Callen en costume ^^

En gros ce chapitre, c'est un peu un fantasme…. X)

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je voulais dire merci à ceux qui me mettent des reviews, c'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer !

Xoxo

**H.**

Quand vous arriverez à ce moment-là [3], je vous conseille de mettre la musique si vous pouvez, ça met dans l'ambiance ^^ (en version instrumentale, Michael Buble en a une dans un de ses premiers album^^)

* * *

Under the rain

8

**9 ans plus tôt -4**

_"Mr and Mrs Queen"_

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures que Callen essayait de dormir, en vain. Il se tournait et se retournait, essayant de trouver la position qui lui permettrait d'au moins dormir quelques heures. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sommeil l'abandonnait juste avant une mission mais il devait être totalement opérationnel, car cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas d'agence gouvernementale pour le sortir des ennuis.

Il se tourna vers le côté pour faire face à sa nouvelle partenaire qui dormait comme un bébé. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sereine ? Ils étaient arrivés à Mexico il y a une dizaine d'heures après avoir pris l'avion sous leurs nouvelles identités. Lesquelles avaient été créés par Alexandra qui avait acquise les compétences pour le faire lorsqu'elle travaillait pour la NAVY. Une femme pleine de surprises et de ressources. Tout avait été mis en place. Leurs véritables identités étant inaccessibles grâce à la place qu'ils occupaient dans leur agence respective, ils étaient devenus quelqu'un d'autre.

Callen devait se fondre dans le personnage de Thomas « Tom » Queen et Alexandra dans celui de Katherine « Kate » Queen, tous deux heureux mariés depuis trois ans, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Un couple à la « Bonnie and Clyde » dont la -fausse- réputation était sans égale outre-mer. Tueurs à gages, vendeurs d'armes et occasionnellement voleurs de biens, dont de nombreuses personnes -fictives- en avaient fait les frais.

Malgré l'incroyable travail d'Alexandra pour les faire devenir d'autres individus, il y avait toujours le risque que Vargas reconnaisse l'un d'entre eux. La jeune femme était persuadée que cela n'était pas possible. « Alexa et moi on ne s'était pas vues depuis plusieurs semaines à cause d'une mission, il est impossible que le cartel m'ait vu avec elle. » avait-elle dit. Du côté de Callen, c'est lui qui avait mené l'une des nombreuses enquêtes sur le cartel, mais il ne s'était jamais présenté à l'un des membres donc il était très peu probable qu'ils sachent qui il était. Mais il y avait toujours un risque. Et c'était ce risque qui empêchait Callen de dormir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point le cartel était méticuleux lorsqu'il s'agissait des 'menaces' policières qui pesait sur lui.

- Tu penses trop.

Les yeux vert intense d'Alexandra fixaient Callen. L'agent s'était de nouveau allongé sur le dos et la jeune femme s'était mise sur le côté, son bras supportant sa tête, afin de mieux observer son nouveau partenaire.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Tu dois faire le vide, ne plus penser à rien.

- Je n'y arrive pas, soupira-t-il.

Il se tourna à son tour vers elle. La bretelle de sa chemise de nuit était descendue sur son bras, ne laissant plus trop de place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et pris une profonde inspiration. « Reste concentré sur la mission. La mission. » Pensa-t-il. Même si G était un homme qui savait rester professionnel, il était avant tout un homme et avait du mal à rester indifférent au fait qu'il partageait -et qu'il allait partager pendant plusieurs nuits- le lit d'Alexandra, qui ne laissait habituellement pas les hommes de marbre. Et la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche... Mais elle comprit rapidement ce qui semblait le perturber et remonta sa bretelle.

- Tu sais, lorsqu'on sera en présence de Vargas, il ne faudra pas que l'on se conduise comme si on était frère et sœur... Tu penses pouvoir gérer ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- Absolument, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

- Essaye de dormir maintenant et n'oublies pas, tu dois faire le vide.

Callen ferma les yeux et seulement après quelques minutes, sombra dans un profond sommeil.

.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut aveuglé par la lumière éclatante du jour qui traversait la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel. En regardant à côté de lui, il remarqua qu'Alexandra n'était pas présente.

- Alors la marmotte, bien dormi ?

- Je pense que oui...

La jeune femme venait d'entrer dans la pièce, une tasse de café à la main qu'elle tendit à G. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

- J'ai commandé un petit déjeuner au room service, si tu veux quelque chose, lui proposa-t-elle.

- Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis presque trois heures et il est déjà 10h30. Je t'ai laissé dormir, tu en avais besoin pour ce soir.

- Alors c'est ce soir ?

- Oui, j'ai eu confirmation par mon contact. La rencontre aura lieu ce soir, dans un hôtel du centre-ville, expliqua Alexandra, tout est mis en place, ils savent que « Mr and Mrs Queen » seront présent.

Callen bût une gorgée du café presque brûlant.

- Alors, ça y est ? On va vraiment le faire ?

- Si tu ne veux plus le faire, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de...

- Non, je veux le faire, la coupa-t-il, c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser...

- Moi aussi... avoua-t-elle, et on a encore du boulot avant ce soir, il faut qu'on mette en place notre stratégie.

Les différentes expériences qu'ils avaient chacun eues allaient rendre la conversation mouvementée. Un affirmerait qu'il fallait faire ceci et l'autre qu'il fallait faire cela. Callen finit son café, mangea un délicieux croissant frais et s'assit sur le lit, les jambes croisées face à Alexandra.

- Premièrement, notre couple, commença-t-elle. On doit définir certaines choses afin de ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux une fois devant Vargas.

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- On est un couple qui fait d'horribles choses ensemble, on doit montrer qu'on serait prêt à mourir pour l'autre. Mais on doit trouver le juste milieu. Être passionnés mais pas vulgaires. Compréhensibles mais pas laxistes. Tu vois le genre ?

G. acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Ensuite, je propose qu'on se choisit un surnom affectueux et qu'on ne s'appelle que par cela afin d'éviter de se tromper de prénom.

- 'Bébé' ? Proposa Callen.

Alexandra avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il blaguait là ?

- Callen écoute moi. Ne m'appelle jamais, ô grand jamais 'bébé'. Ça pourrait entraîner de terribles conséquences sur ta personne.

- Je ne connais pas grand-chose en manière de surnoms affectueux, avoua-t-il pour sa défense.

- On a qu'à avoir le même pour nous deux, comme... 'Honey' ou 'SweetHeart'...

La jeune femme n'étant pas vraiment une grande romantique, ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment non plus. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle proposa les deux surnoms.

- Ne te trompe pas de prénom, ajouta-t-elle en laissant comprendre que, les surnoms, on laissait tomber.

Callen se mit à sourire, puis à rigoler en se moquant ouvertement d'Alexandra. Celle-ci d'abord un peu vexé sur le coup, se mit à rire à son tour. La pression qu'ils avaient tous deux accumulés ces derniers jours se dissipât en éclats de rire. Mais les choses redevinrent sérieuses assez rapidement.

- Il y a quelque chose à laquelle on n'avait pas pensé, fit-il remarquer. Les armes, les munitions, l'hôtel, le train de vie haut de gamme qu'on est sensé avoir...tout ça va coûter une fortune !

- L'argent n'est pas un problème, rassure toi. D'ailleurs en parlant d'armes, dit-elle pour rapidement changer de sujet, pendant que tu dormais encore profondément, je suis allée acheter ce que j'ai pu trouver en si peu de temps et sans contact. Si tout se passe comme prévu ce soir, il faudra qu'on s'approvisionne et plus que ça…

- Et si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu ?

- Dans ce cas, on aura plus à se préoccuper de rien...

Les heures suivantes, les deux agents les passèrent en peaufinant leur stratégie, qui devait se trouver sans failles. La vente se passait au « Gran Hotel » de la ville de Mexico, hôtel de luxe cinq étoiles. Ils se demandaient comment Vargas avait la possibilité de l'organiser là-bas. Certes l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui et il était très influent mais de là à organiser ce genre de vente aux yeux de tout le monde ? Il était encore plus fou que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Ou alors tout était bien plus gros qu'ils ne l'imaginaient...

Ils avaient donc dû se mettre sur leur 31, tenues choisies avec soin par Alexandra qui ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Callen après ce qu'elle avait pu voir de son style « très simpliste ». Ce fût donc un costume Dolce pour G [1], un nœud papillon remplaçant l'habituelle cravate et pour Alexandra, une sublime robe rouge Versace, fendue sur le côté avec un décolleté assez plongeant, à mi-chemin entre sa poitrine et son nombril [2]. Il fallait essayer de distraire l'esprit de ces hommes machos au maximum.

Quand Callen vu Alexandra sortir de la salle de bain, il resta sans voix. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. La jeune femme n'était pas d'un naturelle ultra féminin, préférant parfois le confort à l'esthétique, le maquillage au minimum et les cheveux le plus souvent attaché en queue de cheval. Bien qu'il la trouvait tout de même très attirante au naturel, il fallait dire que dans cette robe... elle était stupéfiante. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient rattachés pour former un chignon chic, ce qui mettait encore plus en valeur sa poitrine.

- Tu es... superbe, tenta-t-il d'articuler.

- Tu trouves ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

Alexandra tourna sur elle-même afin de montrer tous les angles de sa robe.

- C'est parfait, lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui murmura-t-elle en ajustant son nœud papillon.

Ils se mirent rapidement en route, l'heure de la 'réception' allant bientôt commencer. C'est donc une limousine qui les déposa devant le « Gran Hotel » et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Lorsque les deux agents entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, ils furent stupéfiés de voir la masse de monde à l'intérieur. Un orchestre jouait une version instrumentale de 'La vie en rose' [3] et tout le monde semblait déjà bien s'amuser. Quand ils lurent sur la grande bannière traversant la grande salle « Gala anual para la colecta de fundo organizada por la ciudad de Mexico » [4] ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Ils s'étaient trompés ou quoi ? Et s'ils étaient au bon endroit... qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Ils aperçurent ce qui était apparemment le maire de la ville, le chef de la police... Ils commençaient à paniquer lorsque Callen aperçu enfin au loin un des membres du cartel, puis un autre et encore un autre. Ils étaient donc au bon endroit. Le jeu commençait. A partir de maintenant ils n'étaient plus G. Callen et Alexandra Mears mais Mr et Mrs Tom Queen. Il plaça sa main à la taille d'Alexandra et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. La jeune femme se mit à rougir aussitôt, surprise de ces gestes puis se mit rapidement à son tour dans son rôle de femme à l'allure fatale. Se sachant observée, elle fit descendre la main de Callen un peu plus bas que sa hanche, se posant à un endroit que seul quelqu'un de très proche pouvait approcher. Puis elle déposa un léger baiser près de sa bouche, la frôlant à peine et effaça d'un doigt la trace de rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait laissé. Après leur petite « mise en scène », ils virent les hommes de mains de Vargas qui s'agitaient au loin. Un d'entre eux s'approcha d'eux.

- Mr et Mrs Queen ? Mr Vargas souhaite vous voir.

- Nous pouvons attendre, ma femme aimerait profiter de la réception, tenta Callen qui sentait que la requête ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tout de suite.

Ils furent donc amener dans une salle à l'écart de la réception, à l'écart de tous témoins. Étonnamment, Alex et Callen réussirent à rester calmes, ne montrant aucun signe de panique. Cette demande de la part du chef du cartel ne voulait pas forcément dire que leur couverture était démasquée. Ils restèrent donc sereins jusqu'à ce qu'un des hommes de Vargas osa poser sa main sur les fesses d'Alexandra qui lui attrapa et tordit le bras presque aussitôt. Il riposta en lui pointant son arme sur la tête et Callen pointa la sienne en direction de l'homme en question. C'est alors que Vargas lui-même fit son entrée. Cette distraction permis à G de reprendre la situation en main qui désarma son adversaire.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous pointiez votre arme sur mon homme ?

Ni Callen, ni Alexandra n'avait vu Vargas en vrai. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas discuté de la façon dont ils allaient réagir lorsqu'ils le verraient. G s'en inquiéta un instant, ayant peur de la façon dont Alexandra gérerait la chose. Il était extrêmement charismatique et ressemblait plus à un présentateur télé que d'un chef de cartel à renommé internationale.

- « Votre homme » a manqué de respect à ma femme et je lui ai fait une faveur en ne le tuant pas, déclara fermement Callen.

Vargas laissa éclater un rire.

- Je vous prie donc de l'excuser, mais je peux comprendre son geste, votre femme est exceptionnellement magnifique, dit-il alors qu'il baisa la main d'Alexandra, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Le chef du cartel s'assit dans un fauteuil face à celui où se tenait le « jeune couple ». La fente de la robe d'Alexandra laissait voir sa jambe entière qu'elle avait croisée et cela semblait en perturber plus d'un -sans parler de son décolleté-. L'effet désiré.

- Je pense que vous puissiez comprendre ma requête de vous avoir fait venir ici. Il y a encore quelques heures, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Mr et Mrs Queen alors j'ai été curieux de vous rencontrer.

« Mrs Queen » décida de prendre la parole afin de montrer qu'il n'y avait pas que « Mr Queen » qui dirigeait les choses.

- Notre travail s'est surtout dirigé vers l'Est puisque travailler en Amérique s'est avéré beaucoup trop risqué.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- C'était à l'époque où l'on travaillait en solo, nous nous sommes vu affecté la même cible, un haut bonnet Américain, et la mission nous a exposé tous les deux. Nous n'avons pu nous 'éliminer' car nous étions... -elle prit la main de Callen dans la sienne- tomber amoureux.

- C'est une jolie histoire. Tout comme votre réputation. Je vous avouerai que vous êtes des clients forts intéressants pour moi mais, comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà deviné, il s'agit de bien plus que quelques laissez-passer. Et que ce soir, ce n'est que la première phase de la vente. J'espère donc que vous n'avez pas d'autres plans pour les semaines à venir.

- Nous sommes à présent encore plus intéressé, indiqua Callen.

- Bien sûr vous comprendrez qu'il faudra que j'effectue quelques vérifications à votre sujet...

Depuis quelques temps déjà, afin de peaufiner leur image d'amants passionnés, Callen caressait doucement la cuisse de sa partenaire en remontant tout doucement de plus en plus haut. Geste que tout le monde observait avec attention, enviant l'homme qui menait l'action. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas apprécier -ou alors était ce l'inverse?- et retira délicatement la main de son « bien aimé ». Geste qui fût, lui aussi, remarqué. Vargas leur donna un téléphone prépayé qui allait lui servir à les joindre pour la seconde phase de la vente, s'il y en avait une... Ayant -beaucoup- d'autres potentiels clients à voir, le chef de cartel fit raccompagner Callen et Alexandra en dehors de la salle privée. Un peu plus loin, quand ils furent seul, G arrêta sa partenaire en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle le questionna du regard.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-il, visiblement énervé.

Elle réalisa rapidement de quoi il voulait parler...

- J'étais … mal à l'aise.

- Mal à l'aise ?! Ça ils l'ont tous remarqué ! On est censé être marié ! Quand hier tu m'as demandé si le fait de devoir jouer ce rôle m'embêtait, j'aurais peut-être du te poser la même question...

- Je ne pensais pas que... -elle s'arrêta-

- Que quoi ?

- Que ça me ferait... cet effet-_là_.

D'abords surpris de sa réponse, Callen ne lui répondit pas puis il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Cet effet-_là _? Releva-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, étant coincée entre un mur et son « nouveau mari ».

- Callen s'il te plaît je...

Il commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou...

- Dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferais, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis il continua à l'embrasser, sa main caressant sa cuisse et remontant de plus en plus haut. Alexandra n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter mais elle ne pouvait pas. Quand il posa son front sur le sien, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il lui donnait l'occasion de tout arrêter... Elle l'embrassa à son tour et le baiser devint plus passionné. Elle enleva son nœud papillon et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Les mains de Callen se baladaient partout sur le corps de la jeune femme qui commençait lentement à ne plus tenir debout.

- J'avais un doute quant à la nature de votre « relation » mais maintenant je vois que la jeune femme était tout simplement timide...

Ils arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour faire face à Vargas et quelque uns de ses hommes qui étaient visiblement très heureux de la scène qu'ils venaient de voir.

- Gardez le téléphone près de vous, leur conseilla-t-il avant de disparaître au fond du couloir.

Callen et Alexandra se regardèrent, l'air complice. Première phase: réussite.

* * *

[1] Chace Crawford aux Oscar 2011 a porté le costume si vous voulez vous imaginer…

Et dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 2, Callen a porté ce genre de costume ^^ (recherchez 'Callen tuxedo' et vous trouverez tout de suite ^^)

[2] Blake Lively aux Emmy Awards 2011 a porté la robe si vous voulez vous imaginer…

[3] La vie en rose – version instrumentale (Michael Buble – Babalu )

[4] « Gala anual para la colecta de fundo organizada por la ciudad de Mexico » « Gala annuel pour la collecte de fond organisé par la ville de Mexico »

Pour le dernier passage, la scène un peu woooooooooo, si vous pouvez, écoutez "FutureSex / Love Sounds" de Justin Timberlake, ça le fait mieux ! ^^

Et je voulais dire que, dans les 9 ans plus tôt, Callen n'est pas exactement comme le Callen qu'on connaît dans la série, car il a pas encore été "détruit" enfin côté sentiment amoureux, j'y avais pas pensé au début mais on va dire qu'Alexandra va en quelque sorte remplacer la Tracy Keller de la série ^^

La suite… soit jeudi prochain soit après… ^^


	9. Chapitre 9 - Présent 5

**H**ello ! :-)

Alors voilà le chapitre 9 et donc le 5ème dans le présent !

D'habitude les jours d'anniversaire on reçoit des cadeaux mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui en fait un ! (bon... je sais pas si ce chapitre est vraiment un cadeau...^_^)

_ANYWAY_, Je voulais remercier les nouvelles personnes qui me suivent ! et merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début!

Hope you'll like it! :)

_xoxo_

**Hay**

* * *

Under the rain

9

**Présent-5**

_« I'm giving up on you... »_

_Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle le laissait sans mots, elle avait toujours été forte pour ça. Il avait oublié à quel point ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. C'était comme être en guerre avec un double de soi. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu ce genre « d'affrontements », cela finissait toujours de la même manière. Elle faisait tout pour le rendre fou et il décidait de lui donner raison. Sauf que cette fois-ci, cela ne pourrait pas marcher car il ne s'agissait plus de lui et elle perdus au fin fond du Mexique, mais de 9 ans dont il avait été totalement absent._

- G... je veux juste que tu te mettes à ma place... si tu aurais eu le choix entre me garder à tes côtés au risque que je meurs pour une guerre que je n'avais pas commencé ou me laisser partir et me laisser vivre...

Callen ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il aurait sans aucun doute fait la même chose qu'elle. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il ferait après ça ? Il la prendrait dans ses bras et ils oublieraient tout ?

- Tu sais que tu as eu le droit à une cérémonie ? On a enterré un cercueil vide. Il y avait tous ces gens pour te remercier de tes années passées au service des États-Unis mais il n'y avait personne à part moi de l'autre côté. Et je me souviens m'être demandé qui il y aurait eu à mon enterrement... Personne. La seule personne qui comptait pour moi était partie.

- Tu réagis comme si faire ce choix ne m'avait pas blessé ! S'énerva-t-elle. C'était la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à faire. J'ai regretté mon choix des centaines de fois ! Je te voulais à mes côtés à chaque minute, à chaque seconde... Je...

Alexandra était fatiguée. Fatiguée de ces 9 dernières années. Fatiguée de se battre pour qu'il comprenne enfin son choix. Alors elle ferma les yeux et décida de tout abandonner. Tout était terminé. A quoi bon se battre... ? On se bat quand on a encore quelque chose à perdre. Or pour elle, ce n'était plus le cas, depuis bien longtemps déjà...

- Tu as gagné, déclara-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- J'abandonne.

- Tu abandonnes quoi ?

- Tout. Ma vengeance et... toi.

Callen ne savait pas, encore une fois, comment réagir. Alors oui il aurait fait la même chose qu'elle et oui il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais neuf ans... Elle n'était sans doute plus celle qu'il avait connu et il n'était plus le même non plus. Ils étaient devenus deux personnes complètement différentes de celles qu'ils étaient.

- Quelqu'un va venir pour prendre ta déposition, l'informa-t-il.

- Parfait, répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

Puis l'agent spécial sortit de la pièce, après avoir rallumé le micro et la caméra. Kensi et Deeks était toujours entrain d'interroger Michael qui était aussi coopératif qu'il pouvait l'être, c'est à dire, pas beaucoup. Sam pris donc la place de Callen dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Mademoiselle Mears, je suis l'agent spécial Hanna.

Sam essaya donc d'en savoir plus ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces 9 longues années et Alexandra fut plutôt coopérative. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait simulé sa mort car le cartel commençait à l'avoir dans sa ligne de mir après son entêtement à vouloir les anéantir, puis que pendant 5 ans, elle avait mis de côté sa vendetta et était partie vivre à Cuba. Et qu'un jour, un gamin, Javier, qu'elle côtoyait à l'école dans laquelle elle travaillait, était mort d'une overdose. Il avait treize ans. Et elle s'était sentit coupable. Bien sûr, la drogue ne venait pas forcément du cartel de Vargas mais Javier n'était pas la seule victime. Alors elle était rentrée aux États-Unis et repris ses recherches du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en mettant peu à peu, un plan au point. Puis environ deux ans après, elle avait rencontré Michael. C'était dans un bar, sur le bas côté d'une route paumée près de la frontière Mexicaine. Un bar où elle cherchait désespérément des infos sur le cartel.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là, continua-t-elle, pour ne pas mentir j'avais abandonné tout espoir et j'étais venue me jeter dans la gueule du loup... On a beaucoup parlé cette nuit-là, et bref... quelques semaines plus tard on travaillait ensemble.

Alexandra ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attarder sur sa relation avec Michael. Ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet ici, et puis, c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il avait envie de dire. Elle l'avait déjà mis dans des ennuis pas possible. Apparemment, elle avait un don pour ça.

- Quel était votre plan ? Questionna Sam.

- Au début, on en avait pas vraiment. On aurait pu aisément tuer Vargas sans que personne ne sache que nous étions impliqué et pour cause, on n'existait plus tous les deux. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on voulait... On aurait tué Vargas et puis quoi ? Un autre aurait pris sa place ! On voulait anéantir le cartel de l'intérieur...

Callen, qui écoutait la conversation, laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il avait déjà entendu ça.

- Le but était de les monter les uns contre les autres, poursuivit-elle, que Vargas se méfie de ses seconds et que ses seconds se méfient de lui.

- Et comment vous comptiez faire ça ?

Et ce fut à partir de ce moment là que le discours d'Alexandra devint de plus en plus incompréhensible. Le problème était qu'elle avait commencé sa confession par un mensonge. Et ce mensonge l'empêchait totalement de donner de la cohérence à son récit.

- On.. Euh... récoltait des informations... Euh...

- Comment ? Insista Sam.

- Michael avait des... contacts qui... étaient à l'intérieur du cartel.

- Vraiment ?

Voyant clairement que la jeune femme était en train de perdre pied, Sam décida de la déstabiliser encore plus. Alexandra n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis à la façon dont elle gérerais cette partie de l'histoire. En même temps, elle se devait de protéger deux personnes qui étaient, qu'ils le voulaient ou non, trempés dans l'histoire. Michael et G.

- J'ai bien l'impression que vous commencez à vous perdre dans votre propre mensonge...

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! S'exclama Alex.

- Écoutez... Je peux comprendre votre acte. Après tout, cette homme avait tué votre amie ! Et il s'en était tiré ! Encore une fois ! J'aurai probablement fait la même chose que vous... Et quoi de plus poétique que de le tuer de la même façon qu'il a tué votre amie, neuf ans plus tôt...

Alexandra soupira et lança un regard à la caméra. Elle savait que Callen était entrain de l'observer et écoutait la conversation avec attention. De l'autre côté, quand l'agent la vit le regarder, il savait qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide. Si elle désirait être innocentée, il allait falloir qu'elle raconte la vérité. L'entière vérité. Ce qui incluait sa -petite- escapade illégale au Mexique avec lui. Bien qu'en ce moment même, il ne la portait plus vraiment dans son cœur, il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas quand elle se disait innocente pour le meurtre de Vargas.

Kensi et Deeks venaient d'arriver et expliquèrent à Callen que Michael avait seulement donné quelques informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il ai rencontré Alexandra, mais absolument rien sur ce qu'il avait vécu avant. Le peu qu'il avait dit, le plan d'anéantir le cartel en les montant les uns contre les autres sans les tuer, correspondait à ce qu'Alexandra venait de raconter à Sam. Ils n'avanceraient donc pas plus si Callen ne se décidait pas à tout avouer.

Alors il prit la décision d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, avec l'attention de tout raconter -ou presque-. Son partenaire lui lança alors un regard interrogateur.

- G ?

- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas, déclara-t-il en s'adressant à Sam et à ses deux collègues se trouvant de l'autre côté de la caméra.

Avant de démarrer son récit -version courte- , Callen regarda un instant Alexandra.

- A l'époque, on avait décidé d'anéantir le cartel de Vargas ensemble et on l'avait infiltré sous l'identité d'un couple de tueurs à gages et vendeurs d'armes. Ça avait plutôt bien marché, on avait récolté assez d'informations sur lui pour l'envoyer en prison pour le reste de sa vie.

- Alors qu'est ce qui a cloché ? Demanda Sam, visiblement pas très surpris de la déclaration de son partenaire.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en regardant Alexandra, demande lui à elle.

L'agent Hanna regarda donc la jeune femme en attente d'une réponse.

- C'était bien plus compliqué que ça ! Déclara-t-elle. G tu sais très bien qu'on aurait pas pu rentrer aux États-Unis avec nos infos et l'envoyer directement sous les verrous ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, il nous aurait retrouvé et il nous aurait tué. Ce matin là, tu m'avais demandé de tout abandonner et de repartir avec toi à Los Angeles...

- Tu savais très bien que je ne le pensais pas vraiment...

- Peut-être que oui, mais tu étais fatigué et j'ai su à ce moment-là que tu ne tiendrais plus longtemps... Or il fallait encore patienter plusieurs mois, voir années si on voulait mettre à bien nos informations sans se faire tuer. Et je ne pouvais pas continuer à te retenir... Quand tu as cru que j'étais morte, tu as aussi cru que notre couverture était compromise mais ce n'était pas le cas. Même quand j'étais à Cuba, j'ai continué à faire en sorte que la réputation de Mr et Mrs Queen ne sombre pas totalement dans l'oubli.

- Attendez une minute, l'interrompit Sam, Queen ? Les vendeurs d'armes Queen ? Katherine et Thomas ?

Alexandra et Callen se regardèrent, tous deux aussi surpris que Sam en avait l'air.

- Vous en avez entendu parler ? Demanda Alex.

- Il y a presque 6 ans maintenant, vous étiez lié à une enquête, enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait et pour finir notre coupable était tout autre.

- Comment ça se fait que je n'étais pas au courant ? Questionna Callen.

- C'était durant ta longue convalescence.

- Longue convalescence ? Releva Alex.

- Je croyais que tu me surveillais.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Et comment la CIA n'a pas pu être au courant de toute cette histoire d'infiltration ?

- A vrai dire, il l'était, en quelque sorte, avoua Callen. J'avais pris des vacances, mais je n'en avais pas assez et il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose au bout d'un moment. Je ne pouvais pas juste disparaître. Ils ne savaient pas tout bien sûr, ni même nos noms d'emprunts, et je pense qu'ils voulaient rester le plus loin possible de toute cette histoire si elle devait venir à leur exploser à la figure. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a rien dans leurs rapports.

- En tout cas tout ça n'éclaire pas plus votre nouveau plan farfelu pour anéantir le cartel, déclara Sam en s'adressant de nouveau à Alexandra.

- Comme je l'ai dit quelques minutes plut tôt, la couverture de Kate Queen n'était pas compromise... et les infos qu'on avait récolté à l'époque n'étaient plus suffisantes, alors je me suis servie à nouveau de l'identité.

- Seule ?

- Mr Queen était en voyage d'affaire outremer... Michael était mon garde du corps.

« Garde du corps... » releva Callen, dans ses pensées.

- Et comment Vargas en est arrivé à se faire tuer ?

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! Ce jour-là on devait se rencontrer pour parler business et la voiture a explosé juste devant nos yeux. A deux minutes près on y passait aussi. Et nous voilà ici...

Sam regarda Callen. Que faire de tout ça ?

- Écoutez, il est cinq heures du matin, ça fait plus de 24 heures que j'ai pas dormi, on peut pas reprendre ça demain ? Enfin, tout à l'heure...

- Elle a raison, on est tous morts de fatigue, on peut reprendre tout ça dans quelques heures, fit remarquer Sam.

Callen acquiesça en levant les épaules et sortit de la salle. Michael et Alexandra ne pouvant pas rester au même endroit, elle fût emmenée dans une des planques du NCIS et Michael dû rester à l'abri à bateau. Bien évidemment, les deux endroits étaient armement gardés... Car même si les deux individus n'étaient pour l'instant inculpés d'aucuns crimes, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient disculpés à coup sûr...

A peine une heure après que tout le monde fut enfin rentré, un événement -plutôt- inattendu se produisit et Callen du traîner les pieds jusqu'à la planque où Alexandra passerait la nuit. Il avait l'impression de ne plus supporter de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle mais les raisons restaient encore assez floues.

- Je t'avouerais que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir...

- Je ne suis pas là par envie, rétorqua Callen, Michael s'est échappé.

La jeune femme soupira, encore. Il commençait à l'exaspérer. Quand au fait que Michael se soit échapper... cela la fit sourire. Il avait réussit. Elle n'était pas surprise, il y avait peu de choses que cet homme ne savait pas faire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise.

- C'est parce que je ne le suis pas.

- Je croyais avoir compris qu'il avait promis de ne pas t'abandonner...

- Il ne m'abandonne pas, il fait ce qu'il a à faire. Tu me connais G, j'ai toujours un plan de secours. Tu crois vraiment que je me serai jetée dans la gueule du loup sans assurance ?

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu savais qu'il allait s'enfuir ?! S'exclama-t-il.

- Eh bien... Il y a d'autres problèmes dont on doit absolument s'occuper.

- Des problèmes plus graves que le fait d'être soupçonner de meurtre ?

- Des problèmes qu'on ne peut pas ignorer.

Callen se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Cette histoire est vraiment pas possible... J'arrive pas à croire que tout ça remonte à la surface.

- Écoutes G, j'ai compris, tu me détestes, alors je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, lui dit-elle en pointant du doigt la porte.

- Je ne te déteste pas, soupira-t-il. Je déteste ce que je ressens pour toi.

Alexandra était surprise de sa réponse. Enfin... quand il disait ressentir quelque chose chose pour elle, ce n'était pas forcément de bons sentiments...

- Il y a neuf ans, tu étais tout pour moi. Et là d'un coup, tu réapparais ! Tu peux me dire comment je suis sensé réagir ?!

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas... Je n'attend rien d'autre de toi que le fait que tu comprennes enfin mon choix...

- Je n'arrive pas à rester dans la même pièce que toi, finit-il par avouer.

- Eh bien alors vas-t-en G... qu'est ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ?

- Je n'arrive pas à rester dans la même pièce que toi parce que à chaque fois je... Je repense à cette nuit _là_... Et je ne peux pas m'enlever ces images de la tête ! Et je meurs d'envie de … de ressentir ça à nouveau.

_Wooooo Ok... _Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle devrait peut-être dire ou faire quelque chose... Non ? Ils se regardèrent donc dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi faire. « J'en ai marre de réfléchir cent fois avant d'agir. » déclara Callen avant de s'avancer vers Alexandra et de l'embrasser avec passion.

_Mr and Mrs Queen were back. _

_Maybe. Maybe not._

* * *

Bon j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre la dernière scène... mais je l'ai mise quand même, ça sera plus facile pour moi pour la suite! et puis j'en avais envie :P

Pour la suite, soit jeudi prochain (mais ça m'étonnerais... car ce week end est _overbooké_ à cause de mon anniv donc comme d'habitude j'avance énormément le WE...) soit plusieurs jours après... _but I don't know when_...

Hay


	10. Chapitre 10 - Passé 5

Bonsoiiir ! :)

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser, cela fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié, mais j'ai eu un programme chargé et le moral n'était pas au rendez-vous alors j'avais envie de rien faire. Et quand j'écrivais je n'arrêtais pas de dire "C'est nul" "C'est pourrit" "Ça craint vraiment" enfin bref, ça explique le retard et aussi le fait que le chapitre soit plus court que les deux derniers! Je voulais absolument le poster ce soir car demain je vais à un concert et après plus le temps de rien pendant plusieurs jours! Je ne sais donc pas quand la suite sera posté... mais elle le sera! En espérant que quelques personnes sont toujours là pour me lire...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même!

_xoxo_

**Hay**

* * *

Under the rain

10

**9 ans plus tôt -5**

_"This is War"_

_- J'avais un doute quant à la nature de votre « relation » mais maintenant je vois que la jeune femme était tout simplement timide..._

_Ils arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour faire face à Vargas et quelque uns de ses hommes qui étaient visiblement très heureux de la scène qu'ils venaient de voir._

_- Gardez le téléphone près de vous, leur conseilla-t-il avant de disparaître au fond du couloir._

_Callen et Alexandra se regardèrent, l'air complice. Première phase: réussite._

Ils étaient donc rentrés dans leur chambre, se situant à quelques minutes du « Gran Hotel ». Alexandra était restée silencieuse le long du trajet malgré les tentatives de Callen pour engager une conversation.

- Je pense que l'on peut appeler ça une réussite ! S'exclama Callen en entrant dans la chambre.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, on appellera ça une réussite quand il sera derrière les barreaux, rétorqua la jeune femme, un peu froidement.

- Aller ! Souris un peu !

Mais la jeune femme resta de marbre. Elle laissa tomber son sac et enleva son chignon avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour retirer sa robe. Elle l'échangea contre un tee-shirt large et un pantalon de sport. Pas vraiment le genre de tenue qu'elle portait l'autre nuit. Quand elle revint dans la pièce principale, Callen était assis sur le lit, les bras croisés. Elle le regarda et expira un « Quoi ? ».

- Tu peux m'expliquer le problème ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ton incroyable froideur.

Alexandra soupira. Il n'allait quand même pas l'emmener sur ce terrain là ? Elle aurait espéré qu'il se serait abstenu de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir et leur aurait évité cette conversation...

- Ok, si tu tiens vraiment à en parler, dit-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Tu m'as embrassé.

Callen laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Je pensais que ça faisait partit du rôle.

- Tu sais très bien que lorsque tu l'as fait ce n'était pas pour le rôle.

- Eh bien... tu avais l'occasion de m'arrêter et tu ne l'as pas fait.

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne t'en veux pas qu'à toi, mais à moi aussi, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama G.

- Laisse tomber.

Alexandra se leva et s'installa sous la couette en s'emmitouflant confortablement sous les couvertures. Plus tard dans la nuit, elle se réveilla et se mit à penser à la question de Callen. Pourquoi ? Oui, au fond elle le savait, elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme et cela semblait être réciproque. Mais bon dieu, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment pour une petite aventure. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et fut surprise de voir qu'il ne dormait pas.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure... s'excusa-t-elle.

- C'est rien... J'ai compris tu sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment...

- Cela pourrait nous empêcher de nous concentrer sur l'objectif...

- Mais cela pourrait aussi nous permettre de rendre notre couverture plus crédible...

- Callen... je croyais que tu comprenais...

- Je comprends mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais sincèrement si je dois encore te regarder dans une robe comme ça, passer une nuit dans ton lit, sans pouvoir faire un geste, je serais encore plus déconcentré.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se retourna et coupa court à la conversation.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux... Callen... -elle posa sa main sur son épaule- Callen... tu ne peux pas fuir la conversation comme ça.

- Bien sûr que si je viens de le faire, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu fais l'enfant.

Mais l'agent de la CIA ne se résonna pas et continua à ignorer la jeune femme.

- Sérieusement ?! Tu peux me rappeler ton âge déjà ?

La sonnerie du téléphone prépayé donné par Vargas les interrompit.

- Tu réponds ou je répond ?

- Je pense que c'est mieux si j'm'en occupe.

- Ben voyons.

Callen saisit le téléphone après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet.

- Allo ?

_- Mr Queen ! _S'exclama Vargas à l'autre bout du fil, _j'espère que je ne vous réveille pas ! Mais d'après ce à quoi j'ai pu assister tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il est très probable que cela ne soit pas le cas !_

Le chef de cartel laissa échapper un rire et Alexandra regarda Callen, blasée.

_- Bon, soyons sérieux, j'ai effectué quelques recherches sur vous..._

- Et ce que vous avez trouvé vous a plus ?

_- Ab-so-lu-ment. J'aimerai que l'on se revoit pour parler de ce qu'on pourrait s'offrir les uns aux autres..._

- Quand ?

_- Demain soir, même hôtel, même heure_.

- Il faut que j'en parle à ma femme.

Callen posa sa main sur le téléphone et lança un « Alors ? » à sa partenaire qui lui répondit par de grands gestes qui montraient clairement son désaccord.

- C'est OK ! Annonça l'agent au chef de cartel.

Alexandra fit de grands yeux et le frappa avec son oreiller.

_- Parfait, dîtes bonsoir à Mrs Queen de ma part._

Et il raccrocha.

- J'hallucine ! J'HALLUCINE ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

- Alex, calme toi.

- Me calmer ?! Callen, on est pas prêt pour la deuxième rencontre ! Si il veut des 'échantillons', tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

- On a toute la journée de demain pour s'en occuper... Relax !

- Ne me dis pas de me relaxer !

- J'peux te faire un massage si tu veux ! Proposa-t-il avec ironie sachant qu'il allait la faire enrager encore plus.

- BONNE NUIT !

Elle se replaça sous les couvertures avant d'éteindre la lumière et ne s'endormit pas avant trois heures du matin. Les deux agents passèrent la journée du lendemain à récupérer des armes et par la même occasion, de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent -dont Callen ignorait encore la provenance-. Les armes n'étaient pas nombreuses, comme Alexandra l'avait répété -en criant- plusieurs fois à Callen, trouver des armes de bonne qualité en si peu de temps était quasiment impossible. Ils avaient donc décidé de miser sur leurs capacités de tueurs à gages et voleurs. Ce qui n'allait pas être évidemment non plus...

Le soir venu, «Mr et Mrs Queen » se rendirent au même hôtel que la veille et furent très vite accueillis par les bras droits de Vargas. On les emmena dans la même salle privée où se trouvait le chef de cartel.

- Mrs Queen, dit-il en baisant la main de la jeune femme qui dû camoufler son dégoût par un sourire, Mr Queen. Asseyez-vous je vous pris.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

- Il est temps de vous parler de la vraie raison de l'organisation de cette rencontre.

Il fit un signe à l'un de ses hommes qui apporta une petite boîte fermée à clé. Il l'ouvrit avec la clé qui pendait à son coup et en sortit une clé USB.

- Voilà la vraie raison ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

- Vous allez nous dire ce qu'elle contient ? Demanda 'Mrs Queen', montrant son impatience.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi se presser ! Répondit Vargas, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

- Écoutez, si vous avez vraiment fait vos recherches sur nous, vous savez que quelques infos bidons sur X ne nous intéresse pas. Les passages par la frontière oui.

Le sourire de Vargas s'effaça rapidement, visiblement vexé de la remarque. Callen lui, la fusillait du regard. Ce n'était une bonne idée que de commencer à trop se la jouer...

- Chérie...

Il déplaça une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme pour pouvoir caresser doucement son cou sachant que cela la déstabiliserait et la calmerait un moment.

- Ce que ma femme essaye de dire, repris 'Mr Queen', est que nous avons un programme assez chargé et ce n'était pas à quoi nous nous attendions...

- Ce que contient cette clé vous permettra de faire ce que vous vouliez au départ et plus encore...

Le chef de cartel fit de nouveau signe à l'un de ses gardes qui ramena cette fois-ci un ordinateur portable. Vargas brancha la clé USB, tapa quelques touches sur le clavier et retourna la machine afin que l'écran soit face au couple. Alexandra et Callen virent une liste de noms défiler devant leurs yeux, ils en connaissaient quelques uns.

- … Bien plus encore ! S'exclama-t-il avant de laisser échapper un rire qu'on pouvait qualifier de démoniaque.

Les deux agents se regardèrent, complètement paniqués. Vargas se jouait-il d'eux ?

- Je pense que vous voyez maintenant de quelles genres d'informations je vous parlais...

- Comment avez-vous obtenu tous ces noms ?

- Le comment n'est pas important. Le combien l'est.

Avant de laisser Callen s'emporter, Alexandra les interrompit.

- Je dois parler à mon mari.

- Bien sûr.

- En privé, se sentit elle obligée d'ajouter.

Isolés un peu plus loin de la salle, Alexandra commença à s'affoler.

- On devrait s'en aller ! Maintenant !

- Si nos vrais noms étaient sur cette liste, il nous aurait déjà tué.

- Qui te dit qu'il ne joue pas avec nous ? C'est un pervers psychopathe !

- Alex, calme toi il va t'entendre ! On doit jouer jusqu'au bout.

- C'est trop risqué ! Cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, je peux pas te laisser prendre le risque. Moi j'ai déjà tout perdu mais toi... je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as tenus à m'accompagner ici, mais ce n'est certainement au dépend de ta propre vie.

- Je t'ai déjà mille fois -il la prit dans ses bras- que je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je le veux. Je veux ruiner cet enfoiré et l'envoyer en prison pour le reste de ses jours.

- N'en profites pas pour me peloter ! Dit-elle pour plaisanter en se détachant de son étreinte. Merci Callen. Je ne pourrai pas faire tout ça sans toi.

Il l'embrassa amicalement sur la joue.

- Sèches tes larmes, on doit y retourner. Ça va aller ?

- Allons ruiner cet enfoiré.

* * *

En espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus...

Hay


	11. Chapitre 11 - Présent 6

Hello ! :-)

Plus tôt que prévu (enfin que j'avais prévu ^_^) voici le prochain chapitre, le 11ème (déjà...) et donc le 6ème dans le présent!

Je me suis plutôt amusée dans ce chapitre, j'ai écris ce que j'avais envie sans trop la jouer sérieux on va dire ^_^  
J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
Bonne lecture!

Hay

* * *

Under the rain

11

**Présent-6**

_« Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue, I'm outta control...»_

Après plusieurs minutes de baisers, de caresses et bien d'autres choses, les deux corps nus se séparèrent, et, encore tout en sueur, se laissèrent tomber d'épuisement.

- J'avais oublié que te faire l'amour, c'était comme courir un marathon, expira Callen complètement essoufflé.

- Humm... vraiment ?

- Je n'ai plus trente ans je te rappelle...

- Je te rassure, tu t'en ai très bien sortit... murmura Alexandra en laissant courir ses doigts sur son torse.

- Tu n'étais pas mal non plus...

- Merci... -_elle passa ses doigts sur les cicatrices laissées par les balles-_ Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Répercussions d'une ancienne affaire lorsque j'étais à la DEA, on les as eu.

Voyant qu'il n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet, elle se plaça au dessus de lui pour lui faire une proposition.

- Que dis-tu _-elle embrassa son torse-_ d'une seconde _-une deuxième fois, tout en descendant de plus en plus bas-_ manche ?

- C'est très tentant mais...

- Tu es fatigué à ce point ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça... dit-il en prenant un air sérieux, on doit parler.

La jeune femme soupira et repris sa place dans le lit.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu aimais parler...

- Alex...

- Écoutes G, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai conscience que ce qu'il vient de se passer n'est rien d'autre que la satisfaction de pulsions que toi et moi on avait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit-il remarquer en se plaçant sur le côté.

- Alors quoi ? -_elle se plaça fasse à lui_-

- Puisque visiblement tu n'étais pas sérieuse quand tu disais m'avoir 'abandonné', tu ne l'étais sans doute pas quand tu disais avoir abandonné ta vendetta, n'est ce pas ?

Alexandra était prise au dépourvu. Quand elle lui avait dit ça, sur le coup elle le pensait, elle y croyait, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison... Jamais elle n'abandonnerait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais fût prise d'une nausée soudaine qui la fit se ruer vers la salle de bain annexée à la chambre.

- Alex ne te met pas dans un état pareil s'il te plaît... Je suis prêt à t'aider, lui cria-t-il tout en enfilant un boxer, et puis il ajouta pour lui même : enfin moi et le NCIS...

La jeune femme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, enroulée dans une serviette de bain, l'air complètement dévasté. Voyant qu'elle était à la limite du malaise, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour la retenir.

- Alex, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en la faisant s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte, laissa-t-elle éclater dans un sanglot.

L'agent du NCIS laissa échapper un rire.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi rapide !

Mais redevint sérieux tout aussitôt lorsqu'il vit à quel point Alexandra semblait paniquée.

- Michael et moi...

- Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite.

- G...

- Je ne veux pas en parler Alex, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Il attrapa sa chemise et son pantalon, s'habilla rapidement et s'assit de nouveau sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire pour le retenir. Alors elle tenta tant bien que mal de lui expliquer que ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Michael n'avait jamais rien eu de sérieux, juste des moments de réconfort lorsqu'ils s'étaient sentit seuls durant ces deux ans.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à te justifier ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

- Je voulais que tu le saches.

- Mais j'étais déjà au courant !

- Comment ?

- J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait, dont tu le regardais... Et comme tu l'as dit, deux ans c'est long... On a été dans la même situation et on a craqué au bout de quoi ? Deux semaines ? -_il arrêta de parler quelques secondes puis reprit_- De toute façon, ce n'est pas... important. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais si l'aide du NCIS peut mener au démantèlement du cartel Vargas, je pense que mes supérieurs seront d'accord.

- Et par rapport à la suspicion de meurtre ?

- Il n'y a pas de preuves et le motif peut paraître valable, mais avoir Vargas mort ne vous arrange clairement pas, des autres ont déjà pris sa place je présume... Alors pour l'instant, tu n'es pas inculpé mais il va falloir que tu nous explique quel était vraiment votre plan et en détails. Par contre, pour Michael c'est une autre histoire. Il s'est enfuit...

Alexandra hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Callen lui tendit ses vêtements, lui demandant de s'habiller afin de retourner au hangar à bateau le plus rapidement possible.

- Je vais téléphoner à Sam le temps que tu te prépares, annonça-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

« Vive l'ambiance... » soupira la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression d'être retournée à la case départ... Callen semblait la mépriser de nouveau. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et expira un grand coup. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son retard et l'événement de ce matin n'étaient que pur hasard... Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre à nouveau... Elle ne le supporterait pas.

La route jusqu'au hangar se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Callen était frustré. Bien sûr comme il le lui avait dit, il s'était douté de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Michael et elle mais ce qu'il venait de se passer ce matin rendait la chose réelle. Trop réelle. Était il jaloux ? Oui, au fond, il l'était. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle et aussi sans doute parce qu'ils allaient avoir ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Une famille.

Quant à ce qu'il s'était passé -_avant_- … il ne l'avait vraiment pas prévu mais il ne regrettait pas. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment...

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, toute l'équipe était déjà là, y comprit Hetty et les deux agents qui étaient responsables de surveiller Michael. Ces derniers regardèrent Alexandra avec mépris.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Callen lui tendit son téléphone.

- Appelle le.

- Il ne viendra pas.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une raison pour le faire revenir... sous-entendit il.

La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciels, prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Michael. Une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois...et quatre...

_- Allô ?_ Entendit elle enfin au bout du fil.

- Michael, c'est moi, c'est Alex.

_- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Tu as réussit à trouver un téléphone ?_

- C'est celui de Callen, mais tout va bien, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

_- Tu es sûre ? Tu es seule ?_

- Oui et... non, l'informa-t-elle en regardant Callen qui était entrain de la fixer. Comment s'est passé la réunion ?

_- Plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances... ils sont nerveux, très nerveux. Et ils sont intéressés, très intéressés. Mais il faut s'en occuper tout de suite sinon tout sera fichu et cette fois ci, pour de bon._

- Le NCIS pourra peut-être nous aider...

_- Comment ça ?_

- Mais il faut que je leur explique tout...

_- De toute façon, je pense qu'on a pas d'autre choix, c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver. _

- Tu penses que tu peux revenir ?

_- Tu me le demandes vraiment ?_

- J'ai besoin de toi Michael.

_- Alors je vais revenir. _

Et elle raccrocha. Toute l'équipe la fixait, attendant de savoir si elle avait atteint l'objectif qu'on lui avait fixé.

- Il va revenir. Content ? Demanda-t-elle en rendant le téléphone à son propriétaire.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter ou me venger ou quoi que ce soit que tu puisses penser Alex...

- Pour quoi alors ?

- J'ai autant envie que toi d'anéantir le cartel une bonne fois pour toute.

- Excuse moi si j'ai du mal à te croire...

Hetty s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Racontez-nous tout très chère.

- Vous savez tous déjà quel était notre plan original, commença-t-elle à expliquer, et quand Vargas a été tué, tout est tombé à l'eau. J'ai eu une seconde idée qui était totalement irréalisable car on avait pas les moyens et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'avec l'aide du NCIS cela soit réalisable... _-elle prit une grande inspiration-_ Mr et Mrs Queen sont des vendeurs d'armes avant tout, mais Vargas n'était pas du tout intéressé par ça, il avait déjà ses « contacts » et donc on négociait avec ses seconds pour lui faire croire qu'ils agissaient dans son dos. En ce moment même, c'est Alejandro qui doit être au commande et il doit chercher de nouveaux fournisseurs. Il nous connaît déjà et nous fait confiance. Michael vient de me le confirmer. Je pense que si -_elle se retourna vers Callen-_ Mr et Mrs Queen se présentent à lui _-puis vers Hetty-_ avec de nouvelles armes très intéressantes... il pourrait être très intéressé et là on pourrait le coincer et par la même occasion toutes les personnes susceptibles de pouvoir 'reprendre le flambeau'.

- C'est... commença Kensi.

- Tout à fait possible ! Termina Deeks qui croyait vraiment à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Mr Callen ? Demanda Hetty, êtes vous prêt à redevenir Mr Queen ?

Il regarda Alexandra quelques secondes. Était il prêt ? Ou plutôt, en était il capable ? Car là était la vraie question. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées lorsqu'il était cet homme et il pensait, jusqu'à encore quelques jours, l'avoir mis dans un placard pour le restant de sa vie. De plus, sa _« relation »_ avec Alexandra était compliquée et s'amuser à rejouer les amants terribles n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée, surtout avec Michael tournant autour d'eux. Et si Alexandra était vraiment enceinte, c'était la mettre, elle et le _bébé_, en danger.

Mais avait il la possibilité de répondre non ?

- Je suis prêt, déclara-t-il.

- Parfait !

Hetty quitta le hangar pour aller mettre l'opération en place et la rendre officielle. Kensi et Deeks lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivit de Sam qui donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de son partenaire avant de partir. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, à nouveau.

- Tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher ? Demanda la jeune femme pour briser le silence.

- Si on le joue correctement...

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

_- Déjà vu_... ou plutôt dans ce cas, entendu...

- C'est vrai.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Mais cette fois ci on a une agence gouvernementale en back up.

- On avait vraiment fait fort à l'époque.

- Ça c'est sûr... De tout mes alias, Tom Queen a été celui qui...

Il fût interrompu par Alexandra qui courut prendre dans ses bras Michael qui venait d'arriver. Elle lui fit rapidement un topo de la situation et il tendit la main à Callen, en signe de paix. Ce dernier hésita un instant et finit par serrer la main qu'on lui tendait.

- Partenaires donc ?

- Partenaires, confirma l'agent.

* * *

To be continued ^_^

Peut-être avez-vous remarquer le petit clin d'oeil au film "The Back-up Plan" ^_^


	12. Chapitre 12 - Passé 6

**H**ello ! :)

Voici ce qui sera l'avant dernier chapitre du passé! Je pense qu'il est temps! Car la situation m'a un peu échappée ^_^ Je n'avais pas prévu que cela devienne aussi compliquée pour moi, par rapport à toute la cohérence avec le présent et puis, je n'ai presque aucune notion en agence gouvernementale et cartel, ce qui je sais, fausse desfois le récit et le rend "peu crédible". Mais je ne suis pas une professionnelle ! :P Enfin, j'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! :)

J'ai aussi changé ma mise en page, finit les tirets à remettre à chaque foi !

Merci à ceux qui me lisent :)

**H**ay

* * *

Under the rain

12

**9 ans plus tôt -****6**

_"I'm addicted to the thrill, It's a dangerous love affair."_

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que les deux agents avaient infiltré le cartel de Vargas. Lorsqu'il leur avait présenté la clé USB ayant en mémoire des noms et identités pouvant être très utiles pour quelqu'un de mal intentionné, ils en avaient conclus qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils l'obtiennent. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir conclu la même chose... ce qui était problématique puisque ils étaient loin d'avoir les ressources financières suffisantes comparé à d'autres... Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait pensé Callen. Alexandra avait réussit sans problème à réunir la somme réclamée par le chef de cartel et n'avait toujours pas voulu lui dire d'où tout cet argent sortait. Ils avaient donc en leur possession la clé, gardant en sécurité -du moins, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient- les informations qu'elle contenait. La provenance de ces informations leur était restée inconnue et ils savaient que c'était un autre problème à réglé...

Leur but premier étant de rester le plus proche possible du cartel, ils avaient réussit à lui proposer leurs « services » qui consistaient avant tout, à éliminer des cibles gênantes pour Vargas. « Qui vous voulez, Où vous voulez, Quand vous voulez. » avait donc déclaré Callen au chef de Cartel, avant de lui serrer la main devant une Alexandra angoissée. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'il allait leur falloir dépasser des limites qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de franchir...

Depuis donc deux semaines, ils avaient logé et attendu dans le même hôtel, tournant en rond et se demandant sans cesse s'il ne valait pas mieux arrêter.

Ce jour-là, les deux agents avaient été engagé par Vargas pour une « simple mission de protection » qui avait mal tournée après un malencontreux désaccord. Callen s'était fait toucher à l'épaule, et bien qu'il y avait très peu de risque pour que sa blessure lui soit mortelle, Alexandra ne cessait de lui répéter que si la balle qu'il s'était prise ne le tuait pas, c'était elle qui s'en chargerait.

« Idiot. Idiot. Complément idiot. » continuait-elle de marmonner alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

« Alex... »

« Non ! Ne me 'Alex' pas ! » cria-t-elle en le faisant s'asseoir sur le lit. « Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça. »

Callen eut à peine le temps d'enlever sa veste que la jeune femme était déjà revenue.

« Tu vas aussi devoir enlever ton tee-shirt. » lui dit-elle fermement.

« J'avais imaginé que tu me dirais ça dans une tout autre circonstance... » tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il s'exécuta et la jeune femme commença à nettoyer la blessure.

« Outch ! Eh, vas-y doucement ! »

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda dans les yeux et recommença en appuyant encore plus fort.

« OK, j'ai compris, tu m'en veux. »

« Tu as pris un risque inutile pour sauver sa vie. »

« C'était risqué, mais pas inutile. Maintenant il nous fait confiance et nous est redevable. »

« Super ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui souriant. « Tu as eu de la chance, il aurait suffit de de deux centimètres... »

Elle tourna la tête pour cacher son émotion.

« Je suis désolé... » chuchota Callen.

Il prit le visage d'Alexandra entre ses mains et essuya d'un doigt la larme qui venait de tomber.

« Je te promet de faire plus attention... »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot... »

« Je sais... » dit-il en déplaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. C'était un de ces moments où le temps s'arrête et où le mouvement qui suit a des conséquences. Ces deux dernières semaines, ils avaient lutté pour résister à cette attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Et là, à ce moment, chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Ils le firent tous deux en même temps. Quelques baisers passionnés et un tee-shirt enlevé plus loin...

« Stop, stop, arrête. » murmura Alex.

Callen s'arrêta, soupira et posa son front sur celui de sa partenaire.

« On ne peut pas... Je sais, je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas... » Elle passa sa main sur le visage de l'agent et l'embrassa légèrement avant de se défaire de son étreinte. « Je devrais finir ça... » dit-elle en montrant sa blessure.

Elle enfila son tee-shirt, termina de nettoyer la plaie et commença le bandage.

« Encore combien de temps avant d'avoir de quoi l'envoyer en prison pour de bon ? »

« Après aujourd'hui, je pense que ça devrait s'accélérer... Mais ça fait deux semaines qu'on lui a dit qu'on travaillerait pour lui et il ne nous a donné que cette 'simple' mission de protection... Peut-être a-t-il encore des doutes... »

« Met toi à sa place, deux tueurs à gages renommés se mettent à la disposition d'un chef de cartel... Je sais que Vargas possède une très grande estime de lui même, mais il n'est pas si idiot. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir poliment envoyé voir ailleurs ? »

« Cette liste... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire qu'il joue avec nous... »

« Comme tu as dit, il n'est pas si idiot. Il ne prendrait pas de risque. »

« Peut-être a-t-il plus à y gagner qu'a y perdre ? »

« Sincèrement, » dit-il en se levant « Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il est juste très prudent. »

« Eh bien j'espère que tu as raison... »

« J'ai... »

« Toujours raison. » le coupa-t-elle, « c'est ça. »

« Absolument ! »

Et Callen avait raison. Les jours qui suivirent, Vargas les appela plusieurs fois pour leur proposer des contrats plus intéressant. Il restait toujours sur la défensive et les deux agents n'avaient pas eu la possibilité d'amasser des informations intéressantes et ils doutaient de plus en plus quant à la continuité de leur « mission ». Ils venaient de décider de se retirer lorsque le téléphone sonna. C'était la mission. La mission qui allait leur permettre d'atteindre leur objectif. C'était un contrat et le malheureux concerné se prénommait Antonio Ortega. Apparemment, il aurait la possibilité de « régner » mieux que Vargas sur un marché et le chef de cartel ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Callen et Alexandra n'avait pourtant jamais entendu parlé de lui et ils ne savaient pas de quel genre de « marché » il pourrait s'agir. Drogues ? Armes ? Hommes ? Il était cependant certain que cet homme était une ordure et il méritait sans doute de mourir. Les deux agents se regardèrent. Étaient-ils capables de franchir cette ligne ?

« Je m'en occuperai, ne t'inquiète pas. » déclara Callen.

« On est une équipe je te rappelle. »

« Je sais. »

« Et c'est mon combat. »

« C'est NOTRE combat ! » s'énerva-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

La jeune femme sursauta.

« C'est notre combat. » reprit-il doucement. « On est d'accord ? » demanda-t-il en prenant sa main.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Callen se leva puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

Vargas leur avait donné les informations nécessaires pour mener à bien la mission. Antonio Ortega avait pour habitude de passer ses soirées dans un club qu'il possédait se situant à quelques heures de Mexico. Vargas leur avait déjà réservé l'hôtel et, contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pu croire, il voulait que l'on sache qu'il était responsable du meurtre de son « adversaire ». Une façon de montrer qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de s'opposer à lui et qu'il demeurait le chef d'un des cartels les plus puissant. « Ego surdimensionné... » avait alors soupiré Alexandra.

Musique à fond, lumières clignotantes et danses collées/serrées, Callen et Alexandra étaient au bond endroit. Certes beaucoup moins « classe » que la réception à laquelle ils avaient assisté au Gran Hotel, la robe d'Alexandra étant beaucoup plus courte et suggestive et Callen ayant laissé quelques boutons de chemise ouverts.

« La musique est pas mal ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit : La musique est pas mal ! » cria Alex pour se faire entendre.

« On doit le repérer rapidement ! » cria Callen à son tour.

« Oh aller... On peut bien s'amuser un peu non ? » proposa-t-elle en attrapant son partenaire par le bras.

« Ok... mais juste le temps de la chanson... » abandonna-t-il.

Ils dansèrent donc à leur tour collé/serré, Alexandra se déhanchait et passa ses bras autour du cou de Callen puis lui chuchota à l'oreille « Talk dirty to me... » en reprenant les paroles de la chanson. Il esquissa un sourire : elle prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter. Elle s'arrêta.

« Hey, je crois que je l'ai vu ! » Elle montra discrètement l'endroit où Ortega se trouvait. « On fait quoi alors? »

« J'avais pas prévu que le club serait aussi grand et aussi plein... »

« Et qu'il aurait autant de gorilles... Va falloir l'isoler. »

« Une idée ? »

« Regarde toutes ces filles autour de lui.. tu penses que je peux les battre ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Callen scruta sa partenaire de la tête au pied, remonta un peu plus sa robe et écarta les cheveux qui cachait sa poitrine.

« Sans aucun problème. »

Alexandra prit alors son air le plus aguicheur et se dirigea en direction de la table d'Ortega. Un de ses gorilles l'arrêta et le chef de cartel la scruta à son tour. D'un signe de main, il lui fit signe de s'approcher et l'homme de main la laissa passer. Ortega la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, lui servit un verre et balada ses mains sur son corps en prenant soin de n'être en aucun cas un gentleman.

Callen observait la scène au loin et avait du mal à rester en place. Il alla chercher un verre sans quitter Alexandra des yeux et l'avala d'un seul coup lorsqu'il vit la main d'Ortega se glisser sous sa robe. Il vit la jeune femme glisser quelques mots à l'oreille du chef de cartel qui semblait alors très heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se leva, attrapa Alexandra par la main et informa un de ses gorilles qu'il allait « se faire cette bombe ». Les trois se dirigèrent vers une salle qui semblait avoir été construite pour se genre de chose mais l'homme de main resta -bien entendu- devant la porte.

A partir de cette instant, Callen n'avait plus les yeux sur sa partenaire et de la savoir seule avec cette ordure était insupportable. Il fit mine de s'être trop porté vers la boisson et se dirigea vers l'homme d'Ortega.

« Hey toi ! Laisse moi passer ! »

« Va voir ailleurs. »

« Ma femme est à l'intérieur ! Je peux pas la laisser 5 minutes qu'elle va déjà voir ailleurs ! »

« Pas mon problème mon gars, dégage. »

« Z'êtes vraiment pas drôle ! »

Il fit semblant de trébucher, en profita pour lui envoyer un beau crochet du droit et deux-trois autres coups qui le mirent rapidement K.O. Évidemment, les autres se dirigèrent rapidement en sa direction et Callen entra rapidement dans la salle pour assister à une scène qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Alexandra était en sous vêtements, sa robe jonchant le sol à côté du corps inerte d'Antonio Ortega.

« Je t'avais dis que je m'en occuperai ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je te féliciterai plus tard. On doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici en vie. » répondit-il en lui posant sa veste sur ses épaules.

Les gorilles passèrent la porte et se ruèrent vers les deux agents qui se mirent à courir. Ils étaient quand même professionnels et avaient étudié les plans du club mais apparemment, pas assez. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les cuisines et se frayèrent un chemin entre les employés qui se faisait doublement bousculé, par les agents et par les hommes de mains. Un d'entre eux réussis à les rattraper mais fut vite assommé par un magnifique et douloureux coup de casserole de la part d'Alexandra. Ils atteignirent enfin la sortie de derrière, et chevauchèrent la moto qu'ils avaient préalablement laissé à cet endroit.

**#**

« C'était incroyable ! » s'exclama Alexandra en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel. « Tu as vu la façon dont je l'ai assommé ? »

« C'était un joli coup en effet ! »

« Est-ce que c'est mal de s'être autant amusé à avoir tué un homme ? »

« Eh bien... » il fronça les sourcils et en plaisantant s'exclama : « Oui c'est mal ! Tu devrais avoir honte. »

Alexandra se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu... »

« Pas faux...»

Elle se releva et passa ses bras autour du coup de Callen.

« Qu'est ce que … tu fais? »

Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais fût repoussée gentiment.

« Comme tu l'as dit, on a pas tous nos esprits... »

Elle se décolla, lui tendit sa veste et mima « Merci » avec ses lèvres. Callen eu à nouveau la possibilité d'admirer le corps dont il avait rêvé depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle le tuait... Elle le tuait et s'en jouissait. Elle restait là, devant lui, le défiant du regard et le regardant contempler son corps. Doucement, elle défit les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire et l'enleva en prenant soin de passer ses mains sur son torse. Callen ne bougeait pas. Il ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de l'embrasser passionnément, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Mr et Mrs Queen allaient enfin avoir leur nuit de noce...


End file.
